


Regret and the Cold are Both Strong Feelings

by Lesbian_Writings



Series: Frostbite is a bitch [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Dave | Technoblade, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), hurt/ some comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Writings/pseuds/Lesbian_Writings
Summary: This is the second in a series so I do recommend reading the first one for a bit of clarity but its not super important. anyway in this one techno grieves and tommy is annoying after death
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Series: Frostbite is a bitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042260
Comments: 26
Kudos: 1027





	Regret and the Cold are Both Strong Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! as mentioned in the summary this is the second in a series I do recommend reading the first but its not necessary! anyway have fun with this angst it hurt to write and I hope it hurts to read :-)

A week has passed since Tommy’s passing. But nobody had known he was dead. Techno thought the wind seemed to howl more around his house but brushed it off as just stronger storms. Phil hadn’t heard from Tommy at all and was starting to get worried. He didn’t know if something bad had happened to his youngest or if Tommy had just decided to set up somewhere else instead of meeting Techno.

But Techno soon found the answer when on a walk to get some fresh air Techno’s foot grazed something. At first, he brushed it off as a Zombie but something in the back of his mind told him to check. And just to ease the worry he did.

He wishes he had taken a walk sooner.

After a couple of swipes to get the snow off of whatever it is he touched he soon recognizes it to be a body. Techno starts furiously digging at the snow to bring up whoever it is. He hadn’t set traps and nobody knows he’s out except-

_ Phil. Phil told Techno he gave his compass to Tommy.  _

Techno digs up the snow as fast as he possibly can and what he finds sends multiple pangs of emotions through his entire body. Shock, grief, sorrow, confusion.

It was Tommy. Techno had found Tommy’s body. 

Techno slowly and gently pulled up the body of his youngest brother who was of course limp. Tommy’s body was so pale, almost blue from being out here for god knows how long. There was a small piece of glistening ice on Tommy’s cheek. The tip of his nose was almost purple.

This was wrong. Tommy was 16. He was still a kid. Techno shouldn’t be holding his body there should just be imprints of items that had despawned. 

Tommy should’ve respawned.

Then Techno remembered.

Tommy had been on his last life.

Techno stared at the closed eyes and slack body of his little brother, half expecting this to be a fucked up prank that Tommy would open his eyes and call him a bitch or something like that.

But there was nothing.

Just his little brother’s frozen body. 

Techno was a strong person. He was an amazing fighter and feared by many, rightfully so may he add. But he still had his weak spots.

And this was definitely a critical hit.

Techno slowly brought Tommy’s body closer to himself and wrapped his arms around the younger boy. 

Tommy was so cold. Techno held his brother close, closer than he had when he was alive which was just one of the many things he had begun to regret, and before he could stop them a few tears casually rolled out of his eyes and down his snout. He was alone out here. He could mourn his brother freely if he felt like but he felt like he couldn’t. Tommy was too young to have died so soon. And without anyone noticing. 

This would break Phil’s heart. Phil had killed Wilbur at Wilbur’s request but Tommy? Tommy had gone peacefully, he assumed and covered in snow. 

For the first time in a very long time, Techno broke down, clutching his brother’s body as he apologized for everything. Every argument he and Tommy had ever had no matter how small. Tommy could be right now. It didn’t matter if he actually was but Tommy could be now.

Heroes never got happy endings. But it shouldn’t have been like this.

Once Technoblade could see clearly without years worth of tears blocking his vision he picked Tommy up, making sure he wouldn’t be dragging him on the ground and headed home. The winds that blew in his face hit the fresh tear stains on his face and sent a chill down his spine. 

The second the door was close behind him Techno fell to the ground on his knees, moving to sit on his hooves with Tommy in his arms. How would he tell Phil? How would Phil react? How would Phil get here? He can’t leave Tommy. He already had for too long. 

As he took a second look at Tommy, not immediately swamped with grief he noticed the jacket Tommy was wearing.

It was Wilbur’s. 

Tommy was wearing Wilbur’s jacket. The L’manburg patch on the arm had seemed untouched. 

Both of his brothers were dead. 

_ Techno was an only child once again. _

Normally this would be a touching moment. Maybe he would break down again, hold his youngest brother and weep for the life that had been ended all too soon by the harsh environment that Techno decided to settle into. 

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it nothing surrounding Techno was normal. 

  
  


As he stared down at his fallen brother a loud yell rung out through the antarctic. The voice of his youngest brother. 

“TECHNOBLADE YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU LEFT ME IN THE SNOW FOR A WEEK!”

Technoblade quickly snapped his head up to see where the voice came from. In front of him stood Tommy, floating a little off the ground, arms crossed and wearing his classic red baseball tee and cargo pants. He looked exactly the way he did before he had made it to the Dream SMP. It sent a pang of nostalgia and remorse through Techno’s heart. The pig man looked at his brother, clearly confused. The biggest difference was how grey and semi transparent he looked now. His once bright and energetic blue eyes now a dull grey. 

“Tommy? I- how? I’m literally holding your body?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “So much for being the smart brother. I’m a ghost dumbass. Same as Wilbur.”

Techno’s eyes opened slightly in shock. “Wilbur’s a ghost?”

It suddenly hit Tommy that Techno hadn’t been back to L’manburg since the revolution and he hadn’t seen Ghostbur.

But he was never one to admit that he’s wrong.

“Of course he is! Wilbur wouldn’t just die on us completely. And I wouldn’t just leave you and Phil!”

“You always have been stubborn...”

“Oi!”

There was a pause as Tommy watched Techno holding his body. A very weird sight to see. As Tommy stared at Techno for longer he noticed that his eyes were a little puffy and the fur on his face seemed to have been wet. 

Techno looked between Tommy body and Tommy’s ghost. Given where he found Tommy he probably froze to death. But it was still bugging him. He didn’t know how well Tommy was taking his own death but if he had been out there for a week he clearly knew by now. 

“Tommy… How did you die? Was it peaceful at least…?” If the hesitation and slight strain in Techno’s voice was clear to Tommy he didn’t mention it. 

“Well when I hit land after staying up all night it was just sunrise and i realized just how fucking cold it is up here. I kept walking and tried to conserve my energy since I didn’t bring enough food and then I tripped and… The snow felt just like my bed at home. It was so comfortable aside from being cold and then more snow started to come down and… It had felt like Phil tucked me in. I was so tired I just… Gave in. God Phil’s going to be right pissed when he learns what happened.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there in time for you Tommy…”

Tommy hadn’t expected that and the shock was visible on his face. 

Phil told had Techno that Tommy would be coming to stay with him and to keep an eye out. He should’ve been looking at a wider area he knew how Tommy was with directions. He should’ve been watching out for his brother more. Maybe he would’ve found him sooner.

Techno looked at Tommy’s body and his ghost, then his clothes. He had recently changed to blend in more with his surroundings, finding some old clothes from years ago. He can’t remember much about why he had them but he knew that they were for cold weather and they made him feel powerful for some reason. Techno gently set down Tommy’s body on the floor as he stood up.

“‘Ey blade, where are you going?”

“I’m gonna grab something for you. Stay here.”

Techno climbed up the ladder and looked through the chest that had his old clothes and pulled out his old cape. 

Tommy might be a ghost but if this would help keep him warm maybe it would help Techno feel like he could still help Tommy. The cape itself was thick enough to keep him warm when he was living underground and helped block out most of the cold when he first got here. He didn’t know how thick Wilbur’s coat was but he kept complaining about being cold when he was nearing the end so clearly it wasn’t that good for staying warm.

Not to mention what role it played in Tommy’s passing.

Techno climbed back down the ladder and found Tommy floating over his own body. Techno could be wrong but it looked like he was trying mimic the way his body was laying. Techno cleared his throat and Tommy quickly snapped back to standing but right over his own body. 

“Technooo! My man! You didn’t see anything.”

“... Sure…”

Tommy moved to stand in front of Techno, looking at the cape in his arms.

“Why’d you get that? Planning on doing some crimes with that big man?”

Techno shook his head and instead of explaining draped the cape over his brothers shoulders, pleased that it didnt immediately phase through him and clasped it to make sure it would stay on Tommy’s shoulders. 

“Here. I don’t know if you feel the cold as much now that you’re a ghost but Phil would kill me if you were dead and sick.”

Tommy looked at the cape and then Techno, a grin making itself apparent on his face. He didn’t really feel the cold now. It was one of the good parts of being a ghost. But he had always wanted to wear Techno’s cape so he wasn’t about to turn this down.

“YEAH! I GET TO WEAR THE TECHNO CAPE BITCH! I FEEL POWERFUL!” 

Techno chuckled softly and patted Tommy’s shoulder. Even if Tommy was dead he seemed to at least be himself. It’s all Techno could really hope for. Even if Tommy’s personality was grating to say the least.

“If you need to sleep I can probably make you a bed and set it up somewhere. Don’t want you to just be haunting my house all the time. But it’s not like there’s much else to do out here either.”

“A bed would be pretty nice actually. It’s been a while since I slept in something that’s not snow.”

Techno knew Tommy was just trying to be funny but the fact that Tommy said he’d been out there for a week made his heart sink. Techno had left Tommy face down in the snow to essentially be stored in an outdoor freezer for a week. The least he could do was make Tommy a bed and help him feel comfortable. He glanced back over at Tommy’s body and remembered why he had brought it here in the first place. 

“Tommy, uh, I know it might be a little awkward but where do you wanna be buried? I assume you dont want your body out here longer than it needs to be.”

Tommy looked at his body and nodded. “I wanna be buried in L’manburg. I… I hope Tubbo can let that happen… After all I was exiled. Don’t know if that continues into my death.”

Techno felt a surge of determination and spite rise in himself. Tommy was dead cause Tubbo kicked him out. Cause Dream threatened them. Techno hated the government but they had won L’manburg fair and square even if he wasn’t a part of it. Techno would bury Tommy in L’manburg no matter what. Tommy had founded that nation and even if Techno hated how it was being run his brothers still built the place from the ground up. They deserved a proper burial out there. Some proper graves and respect for making the country that tossed them aside. 

“Of course Tommy. I’ll figure something out.” Techno moved around Tommy and grabbed the supplies from his chest to make a bed and handed it to Tommy. 

“Here. Go find a place in the house to sleep in for tonight. It doesn’t have to be permanent just at least somewhere for the night.” 

Tommy nodded and floated up the ladder. In the mean while Techno grabbed a shovel, Tommy’s body, a piece of cobblestone and set up a place for him to lay for a while. He didn’t just want his dead borhters body in his house of course so he found a place only a little bit away from his house and dug a shallow grave. Once Tommy was buried Techno placed the cobble by the top of Tommy’s head to mark where he was and went back inside.

Techno was not excited for what Phil was going to say about this when he told him.


End file.
